This invention relates generally to a cup for use with a bottle, and in particular to a bottle closure cup which fits over a threaded bottle cap and which may be removed independently or in combination with the bottle cap.
Various closure cups for a container and cap assembly employing a cup are known in the art. For example, closure cups often are secured releasably on the top of a decanter or a vacuum or insulated bottle assembly. One such assembly is shown in U.S. Pat. No. 2,584,522 to S. J. Wolf, wherein a cup fits snugly about a gasket secured to the neck of a container. In a typical vacuum bottle assembly the cup is secured to the bottle assembly by a separate thread assembly formed about the bottle neck or a locking mechanism which secures the cup about the neck of the container. In these cases, both the cup and the cap cannot be removed in a single operation. The cup is removed independently from the separately secured bottle cap used to close the bottle. When it is desired to open the bottle in these assemblies, the cup must be removed first, and then the bottle cap may be removed. However, often it is desirable to remove both the cup and the bottle cap as a unit in order to reach the contents of the bottle. In addition, the cup must be sized for a particular bottle and neck and is not interchangeable with other bottle sizes even if the bottle cap is interchangeable.